wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Pinkachu/Crib of the Week: PrimalKnight
This week we interview PrimalKnight! :Character's name: Celesteria :Server: Entity (Previously Thunderfoot) :Faction: Exiles :Crib name: Celestial Princess What was the inspiration for your crib? :I grew up with great Science Fiction movies and shows like Star Wars, the original Battlestar Galactica, Buck Rogers, Star Trek, Dr. Who, Farscape, Firefly and a host of others. I own and love the Piglet ship, but really wanted to own something that appears very capable on a grand scale. (Within the 300 exterior components allowable and with a somewhat limited set of ship-like building blocks) The Celestial Princess has seen lots of action and is a mish-mash of Exile, Eldan and Dominion technology. (The latter being salvaged after battles amongst the stars to enhance the ship or replace damaged components) From nose to tail and wing to wing, she fills the entire plot. PrimalKnight_crib_(18).png PrimalKnight_crib_(2).png PrimalKnight_crib_(3).png PrimalKnight_crib_(4).png PrimalKnight_crib_(5).png What was the hardest part of making your home? :The hardest part of making the Celestial Princess was the sheer number of pieces that had to be carefully manipulated and angled seamlessly to form the hull of the ship along with the limited set of materials that seemed like they would be used in the hull of a starship. At times it truly felt as if I were building a starship from scratch. I carefully measured off the lot and built the front landing gear. The rest of the ship was built off of that point. The other MAJOR challenge was making sure something didn't poke through another object and ruin the project. As you know, when decorating a home, you can move items far through exterior walls and such without marring the exterior of the house. That is a luxury I couldn't afford with the Celestial Princess. PrimalKnight_crib_(6).png PrimalKnight_crib_(7).png PrimalKnight_crib_(8).png PrimalKnight_crib_(9).png PrimalKnight_crib_(10).png What item or plot were/are you most looking forward to getting? :There isn't any specific item or plot that I am looking forward to getting. However I am REALLY looking forward to seeing all of the wonderful pieces that will be introduced as the game seasons with age and grows! I'm positive the Celestial Princess will receive many overhauls in the future! (Truthfully I am still hoping that at some point the cap for exterior components will be raised significantly so I can go in and really detail the starship, which appears a tad simplistic at this stage) PrimalKnight_crib_(11).png PrimalKnight_crib_(12).png PrimalKnight_crib_(13).png PrimalKnight_crib_(14).png PrimalKnight_crib_(15).png Of all the Decor items or FabKits you have seen or used, what is your favorite? :I ADORE the FabKits and enjoy them as frequently as I can! This is a tough question though because each character I have has a unique personality and specific tastes. Our homes reflect who each character is and also a part of our own unique personality! I would say Celesteria is intrigued by Eldan Technology components! She was able to secure two Eldan struts which were fitted to her ship. While they do look a little out of place, they are superior in appearance and function to anything she has ever seen or heard about! If you could have one item in your house or on your plot that you have NOT seen, what would it be? :I could never narrow it down to just one but I can narrow it down to one type. I grew up playing pen and paper Dungeons & Dragons from 1981 until the present and have always adored role playing. I bring this love with me into every game I play including Wildstar! There are plenty of people who share this love with me. I would like to see even more interactive decor items to really allow immersion and that - "I'm home after a long day at the office smacking around the baddies! I think I'll grab a few of my friends and have a party!" - feeling. :-) PrimalKnight_crib_(16).png PrimalKnight_crib_(17).png PrimalKnight_crib_(19).png PrimalKnight_crib_(20).png PrimalKnight_crib_(21).png ---- If you would like to see your crib featured, head on over to our forum and submit today! Category:Blog posts